Vampire Redux: Season One: One Winged Vampire
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: When Sephiroth becomes a vampire, he plans to convert every citizen in Domino. Who can stop him? The Protectors of Domino. Or can they?
1. Prologue

I bring you a new saga that continues the Vampire saga that I started way back! I call it Vampire Redux! What will happen as Sephiroth becomes not the One-Winged Angel, but the One-Winged Vampire? Read on, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

The Protectors sat around the television, watching a dueling tournament. Leon was polishing his Gunblade in the corner of the room, his dark navy eyes closed as he rubbed the cloth across the metal blade. Kairi was listening to Face Up, Face Down on her stereo, dancing around whilst listening to Pegasus singing. Toby shook his head at his step-sister, wondering why she would listen to some gay guy singing about the tournament at Duelist Kingdom. He looked down at his deck, noticing his wolf monsters. Wolf Axe Wielder, Silver Fang, Flower Wolf… Those were to only name a few of his monsters, seeing how he was a werewolf partially. He pushed a brown lock of his hair away from his emerald eyes, turning his attention to the television, which was now static.

"If this becomes that tape that kills people in seven days," he remarked. "Then I'm out of here!" Suddenly, the image of a man with long silver hair, sapphire eyes and a cold look appeared on the screen. Cloud Strife growled slightly, about ready to destroy the machine.

"Greetings, Protectors," the man whispered, the static altering his voice a tad bit. "I suppose you think that I sent this to distract you, but you're wrong. You will soon face me in a way you never have before. Behold!" On his back, a large demonic wing appeared on the left side. Two pointed fangs protruded from his mouth as he smiled.

"A vampire, yes," he chuckled. "I expect you know about them by now with your experiences before." Yugi looked over at Atem, shuddering. He would never forget when the Vampire Atem ripped off half of the skin on his face. The image of the vampire disappeared from the screen, leaving the Protectors to ponder this.

"How could he have become a vampire in the first place?" Toby inquired.

"Simple," Leon replied. "A vampire bit and converted him into one of them. I'm thinking that he'll come after us next…" Suddenly, a loud screech echoed from outside the game shop. They raced outside only to find a legion of vampire gliding across the ebony sky.

"Great… more vampire slaying…" Brian muttered, checking his arsenal of weapons. "Just what I needed when we should be relaxing!" The other Protectors nodded, weapons at the ready.

"Sephiroth, curse you…" Cloud muttered.

What will happen as the vampire begin to invade? Find out in chapter two!

Review please!


	2. Demon Pharaoh

The second chapter of Vampire Redux Season One is now underway! Sephiroth, now the One-Winged Vampire, has planned to convert the entire city of Domino into an army of vampires. Can the Protectors stop him, or will they fall victim to the same demise of the citizens? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Kilnorc owns his OC, Brian. Thank you.

As the ebony skies darkened even more, the Protectors called their horses, riding into the city, weapons raised. What they saw in the town center made them stop. Sephiroth, along with around twenty or so vampires, stood behind him, a few of them noticeable. Mai Valentine, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Mako Tsunami, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, and Espa Roba were there, grinning wickedly. Cloud clenched his fist, readying his Buster Sword. Inuyasha pulled out his Fang Blade while Kagome held her bow and arrows.

"If it isn't the Protectors of Domino…" V. Sephiroth sneered. "I knew you would get my message. It seems that you're more foolish than I thought you were before."

"And what do you mean by that, Sephiroth?" Atem growled, the Millennium Puzzle glowing brightly. V. Sephiroth snapped his clawed fingers, Weevil and Rex taking hold of Atem's arms. V. Sephiroth stepped forward, chuckling. He appeared behind Atem, leaned his head forward, and bit down on the Pharaoh's neck. Atem screamed out in pain, the other vampires behind Sephiroth laughing cruelly.

"No…" Yugi whispered, holding out his hand. "LET HIM GO!" V. Sephiroth stopped biting as the Pharaoh's body grew limp.

"It won't be long now…" V. Sephiroth chuckled. "Soon, the full transformation will take over, and the Pharaoh will no longer exist as one of your own…" He laughed wickedly and disappeared with Atem's body, as well as the other vampires. Yugi fell to his knees, tears falling down his cheeks. The other Protectors were around him, trying their best to comfort the hikari. Thunder crashed above them as storm clouds hung over them.

-**Kame Turtle Game Shop**-

"I just can't believe that Atem is now a vampire," Toby whispered, his eyes downcast. "A walking corpse. It won't be long before the rest of us become vampires as well…"

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Don't you watch the movies?! Still, I feel bad for Yugi." The boy was over in the corner, sobbing silently. Edward tried to cheer him up with alchemy, but failed. Kairi looked out the window as raindrops streamed down the glass.

"Sephiroth…you will pay."

With Atem as a vampire, who of the Protectors will be next? Find out in chapter three!

Review please!


	3. Dark Werewolf

The third chapter of Vampire Redux Season One is now underway! When Atem being converted into a vampire, how can the Protectors deal with fighting with one of their own? And who will be next to be converted? Read on, and find out!

This chapter is dedicated to my good friend kilnorc, who is going through a hard time since he lost his family cat. God bless your soul, buddy. (hugs)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

"It's a good thing the sun is out," Joey remarked, staring out the window of Domino High. "Vampires can't survive in sunlight. So, we'll have nothing to worry about, for now, at least." The others nodded, save for Yugi. He had become distant to the others since Atem was converted into a vampire. They tried all they could to bring him back, but nothing worked. The boy just couldn't live without his friend and partner. Toby looked over at Yugi, wrapping an arm around him.

"Don't worry, Yuge," he whispered. "We'll get Atem back. That much I promise." Yugi looked up at Toby, his eyes filled with tears, and nodded.

-**Kame Turtle Game Shop, Night**-

"Full moon tonight," Kairi muttered to Toby, who were upstairs, away from the others. "You'd better not fight with us if they invade again. Don't want you killing any of your friends."

"You remember that night, don't you?" her step-brother inquired softly, looking into her sapphire eyes. "The night I killed my "former" friends after I had received the bite? You tried to stop me, but I nearly tried to kill you. That night will scar me for life, I just know it." He wiped a tear from his left eye, standing up from Yugi's bed. He looked out the window, clouds covering up the bright full moon.

"I think you'll last for now," Kairi whispered, heading downstairs. "Let's go." Toby followed his step-sister to where the other Protectors were waiting, weapons in hand. As they raced out towards the city, a figure in a dark ebony cloak watched them, its eyes narrowing. It leapt off the building it stood on, following the Protectors silently.

"So, you came after all, didn't you?" V. Sephiroth sneered, his wing stretching outward. "I was afraid that Toby wouldn't be able to handle his true self…" Yugi looked up at Toby, who was bathed in the bright moonlight of the full moon.

"Everyone, run," Kairi whispered hastily. "I'll handle Toby."

"But why?" Chihiro inquired.

"No time for questions! Just do it!" The werewolf that Toby had become turned towards Kairi, snarling viciously. V. Sephiroth smiled wickedly, waving his hand. An indigo aura surrounded Toby as he lunged straight at Kairi, claws raised. Kairi dodged the attack, pulling out her sword.

"He won't listen to you," a voice whispered from behind her. She spun around, noticing a figure in a dark ebony cloak. "Sephiroth has him under his control now." She turned around again, and noticed that Toby and Sephiroth were gone. The figure drew closer to Kairi, her eyes wide.

"He's gone…" she whispered, dropping to her knees. "I can't believe it. He's gone again…"

"Not entirely," the stranger replied softly, starting to walk away. "He will come back, but not as the step-brother you once knew. He'll be at Sephiroth's side, a servant, if you will."

"How do you know that?" Kairi inquired. "Who are-?" Her question ceased as the figure disappeared from her sight. "Was that who I think it was?"

Who was the figure? And could Toby really become Sephiroth's servant? Find out in chapter four!

Review please!


	4. Conversion of Friends

The fourth chapter of Vampire Redux Season One is now underway! Toby has now been taken by Sephiroth to be his servant. Will Kairi be able to cope with the loss of her step-brother? And who was the cloaked figure? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Night had fallen around Domino, the wake of the vampires drawing near. Kairi sat on the couch, her eyes downcast. Ever since Toby had been captured by Sephiroth, she felt no reason to fight. He was the only family she had now, ever since her father, Parou, left Domino to go back to the United States. Her mother had died from a rare disease, when Kairi was only ten years old. And Toby, bitten by the cursed werewolf happened only two years ago, when Kairi was thirteen, and Toby was eleven. She was the only one awake in the Kame Turtle Game Shop. The others were asleep upstairs. She buried her face into her hands, sobbing, unaware that a pair of sapphire eyes were watching the other Protectors upstairs.

"Since it will take me too long to convert the others, one by one," V. Sephiroth sneered, waving his hand. "I'll just have my fellow victims do it for me. With a little help of hypnotism…" He chuckled darkly as a few of his vampire comrades flew behind their leader, the Protectors, save for Kairi downstairs, approached the open window, their eyes in a trance-like state. The other vampires took hold of the hypnotized Protectors, and took off into the night. A large piece of metal fell to the ground, its helm spilt open. A red seal was scratched on the inside. Alphonse Elric was gone, since he proved no use to the vampires, thanks to his metal body. The other Protectors were taken to the center of the city, where the rest of the vampires and Toby were waiting. V. Sephiroth grinned wickedly as the vampires' shadows covered the hypnotized Protectors…

Above them, the cloaked figure from before, save now it wore a black mask across its face, watched them. It scoffed, and with a turn on its heel, it was gone.

-**The next morning**-

Kairi awakened slowly, the sunlight pouring onto her red, tear stricken face. Her dreams were filled with Toby as a killer werewolf, striking her down, while Sephiroth stood behind him, laughing. She rubbed her sapphire eyes, making her way upstairs.

"Good morning, guy-," she began, but stopped as she noticed that all the rooms upstairs were empty. "Did they all go to the arcade or something?"

"I'm afraid that you're too late," a voice replied softly. She turned around, and saw the cloaked figure from the night before. The black mask shone brightly in the morning sunlight.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi inquired. The figure moved from its leaning position from the wall, moving closer to her.

"They were taken by Sephiroth, and converted into vampires," it muttered. Kairi stepped backward in shock, covering her face. "One more thing. One of the Elric brothers was killed last night. Alphonse seemed to not serve a purpose to Sephiroth, so they broke the armor and destroyed the seal within him." Kairi raced past the figure, stepping outside.

"This has gone far enough…" she growled, whistling. A bolt of lighting appeared from the sky, even though it was sunny out. When the light faded, a horse made from electricity was in front of her, lone sparks flying outward from its body.

"Let's go, Lightning," she commanded as she leapt onto the animal. "Hyah!" Behind her, the figure stared her down.

"You don't know what he has planned…"

What will happen as Kairi tries to find her friends? Find out in chapter five, Eclipsing Darkness.

Review please!


	5. Eclipsing Darkness

Sorry for the wait, but the fifth chapter of Vampire Redux Season One is now underway! Sephiroth has taken the other Protectors of Domino and converted them into vampires. Can Kairi save them, as well as herself? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

As Kairi neared the city on her electric horse, Lightning, she noticed the city in ruins. Buildings were toppled over, or destroyed completely. A strong wind picked up from the west, dust blowing over the fallen city. She leapt off the bright steed, which disappeared from view. Her sword at her side, she nearly took a step forward when she heard a dark chuckle behind her.

"So, you came after all," a voice murmured from the shadows of a fallen alleyway. Kairi looked behind her, and saw Toby standing there, arms folded across his chest. The pupils in his eyes were gone, leaving only the emerald iris. His ebony cloak was torn, as were his pants at the hems. A sword within a red sheath was upon his back, strapped by a blue band that ran across his chest. His eyes narrowed, moving towards her.

"Why are you serving Sephiroth, Toby?" Kairi inquired, her eyes never leaving her former step-brother. "Tell me that." Again, Toby chuckled, but this time, it was a full fledged laugh, dark and spine-tingling.

"My dear step-sister," he grinned, moving slowly behind her. "I had no choice to join him. He wanted to give me power which I had never witnessed before. I've grown stronger, Kairi. Stronger than I have ever realized. If you had joined Sephiroth, you would be stronger, too. But, I digress. You wouldn't be worthy of my master at all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kairi muttered as a sharp pain shot up her back. Apparently, Toby's fingernails became claws, which he plunged into her flesh. Blood flowed from her wound as she gasped in both surprise and pain. His claws changed back into fingernails, blood trickling down like tiny streams down his hand and palm towards his arm. In his other hand, a small glowing ball formed, growing bigger with each passing minute.

"What are you doing?" Kairi groaned, trying to gain her balance back. Toby smiled wickedly. He looked up at the sun, which was brightly shining down.

"My master can't come out in the sunlight," he chuckled. "So, he gave me the power to eclipse the pathetic star, so that he can finally fulfill his plan for world domination. He'll transform the entire world into vampires, such as he already did with this hopeless city." He tossed the glowing sphere into the air, which was larger than the sun itself. Soon, a dark ball hung in the sky, plunging the world into darkness. Thousands of pairs of glowing eyes appeared from the shadows as Toby transformed into a werewolf, growling at the weakened Kairi. Sephiroth stepped out in front of her, wagging his finger.

"I suggest you'd better run…" he laughed. Kairi already thought of that. Even though she was injured, she still had the ability to run. Although, she didn't really know where she was going. Tears streamed down her face as a loud howl echoed throughout the city. She knew that Toby was racing after her, so she had to hide somewhere. But, then again, he had her scent. She found a small crevice between two toppled buildings, and managed to wedge herself into the small space. She nearly lost her breath as a pair of raging crimson eyes peered into the hole. Saliva hung from the werewolf's mouth as it tore the metal and concrete away. It howled loudly, signaling that he had found his prey. Quick as a fox, she found herself surrounded by the army of vampires and their leader. Her vision was beginning to blur, thanks to the wound in her back, but she could see a figure leap in front of her. It wore an ebony cloak, a black mask upon its face.

"You…" Sephiroth muttered. "You betrayer, why did you want to help her?" The stranger unsheathed a sword from its side, swinging it around in the air.

"Get behind me," it whispered to Kairi, but before she could, she found herself in the grip of Brian and Inuyasha, their faces staring down at her. Their laughter rang in her ears as dark shadows took her into their grasp…

Her scream caused her to open her eyes. She slowly took in her surroundings, noticing that she wasn't in the destroyed city any longer. She was in bed, white sheets draped over the lower part of her body. She looked down, noticing gauze bandages wrapped around her abdomen, her back still in pain. She quickly felt around her neck. No bite mark. Breathing a sigh of relief, she was about to lean back upon her pillow before she heard a soft voice.

"You're awake, I see," it muttered, a soft laugh accompanying the voice. She looked up, and saw the figure that saved her. It placed a hand upon the mask it wore, and pulled it off. It revealed a man with triangular indigo eyes. With the mask off, its spiked hair, with was ebony with crimson around the edges, blonde lightning shaped bangs hanging over his face, stuck up into the air.

"I don't believe it…" Kairi's voice in complete shock. "Atem?" The man nodded, moving towards the bed. Kairi felt cold tears stream down her red face as the Pharaoh wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She buried her face into his chest, sobbing.

"Shh…" he whispered comfortingly. "It's alright. You'll be fine." He looked down at her, his eyes filled with a loving kindness. "It was just a horrible nightmare that Sephiroth lodged into your mind. He wanted you to live out your worst fear, the Protectors joining him in his conquest for world domination. We saw you fall in the game shop, thrashing in the floor. We thought you were having a seizure at first, but then found out from Mahad that it was Sephiroth's work. That was when we saw blood coming from your back. I was in your dream to help you, which is why Sephiroth called me 'betrayer'. Everything's fine, for now, at least." Kairi lifted her face from his chest, taking in the explanation into her mind.

The door opened, and the other Protectors of Domino nearly raced into the room, embracing Kairi, seeing that she was finally awake.

Outside, however, one person was seething with anger.

"Just you wait," it muttered. "I will destroy you once and for all. So enjoy yourselves while you can…"

So, it was only a dream? Or did it really happen? Find out in chapter six!

Review please!


	6. Do You Want to See the Bed in Flames?

The sixth chapter of Vampire Redux Season One is now underway! After finding out that she was in a dream, Kairi reunites with her fellow Protectors, with Sephiroth watching them. What will happen as they move on? Read on, and find out!

This chapter is dedicated to my buddy, kilnorc, who updated his fic, Heroes over this past week. Here's to you! (tosses Winged Kuriboh plush toys)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. _Arigato_.

The Protectors of Domino sat around the Kame Turtle Game Shop, listening to a German heavy metal group called Rammstein. The song, in English translation, was called "Would You Like to See The Bed in Flames?" As they head banged to the music, Atem sat alone, his eyes downcast. Yugi looked over at him as the music was slowly coming to an end. The boy walked over to his friend, placing an arm around him.

"Yugi, I was afraid that in Kairi's dream, I would hurt you," the Pharaoh whispered, his hands trembling. "I'm sorry…" Yugi smiled at his alter ego, noticing that the Pharaoh's entire body was trembling with sorrow.

"It's alright, Pharaoh," he replied, pulling him into an embrace. "You didn't hurt me. And that's what matters." As they looked back over to the other Protectors, they noticed that Toby was humming the song they just heard by Rammstein.

"That gives me an idea…" Yugi muttered, grinning from ear to ear.

-**Domino Stadium, Night**-

As the crowd began to fill the stands of the stadium, the stage was still getting set for the Dueling Death Roses. As heavy metal music began to play, flames suddenly shot up into the air from the stage. The fire lit up the stage, revealing the band members, which were Yugi with the rhythm guitar, Brian with the electric guitar, Joey behind a drum set, Kairi equipped with a bass guitar, and Yami in front of the lead microphone. The Pharaoh's face was painted with white and black makeup that Kairi helped with. He wore black leather pants, black boots, and no shirt. As the music continued, Yami stood behind the microphone, hands behind his back.

Yami:

**_Do you want to see the bed in flames?_**

_**Do you want to perish in skin and hair?**_

_**You want to stick the dagger in the sheet as well.**_

_**You want also to lick the blood from the sword.**_

All:

**_Rammstein!_**

_**Rammstein!**_

Yami:

**_You see the crosses on the pillow,_**

_**You think innocence may kiss you.**_

_**You believe it would be hard to kill,**_

_**But where are all of the dead coming from?**_

All:

**_Rammstein!_**

_**Rammstein!**_

That was when Yami showed what was behind his back: flamethrowers on his fingers. He ignited them, flames flowing out of the guns like phoenixes.

Yami:

**_Sex is a battle._**

_**Love is war.**_

_**Sex is a battle.**_

_**Love is war.**_

_**Do you want to see the bed in flames?**_

_**Do you want to perish in skin and hair?**_

_**You want to stick the dagger in the sheet as well.**_

_**You want also to lick the blood from the sword.**_

All:

**_Rammstein!_**

_**Rammstein!**_

As they brought the song to a close, the stage was lit with flames from beneath the stage, as well as from the flamethrowers that the Pharaoh had on his fingers. Soon, smoke rose up into the air, shielding the band from view.

Above them, a figure with white angelic wings looked down at Kairi and Toby.

"You have done well."

Well, that's the last chapter for this season. But there will be more to come!

Review please!


End file.
